la unica
by kristy92
Summary: ¿Qué importaban los demás? ¿Qué importa la moralidad?


El silbido del viento atronaba en sus oídos devolviéndole de a poco la conciencia, pero fue tarde para Bellota, no despertó a tiempo para estabilizar su vuelo y evitar estrellarse en aquel bosque olvidado de la mano de Dios.

Se incorporó con dificultad de aquel cráter formado con su anatomía y limpió la sangre de sus ojos mientras escupía otra tanta, se sentó, en la tierra blanda cubriendo sus adoloridas costillas; Butch se había ensañado esta vez.

Un sonido lejano se dejó oír para el desarrollado sentido de la heroína, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, el furibundo muchacho sobrepasaba la barrera del sonido, decidió quedarse donde estaba, estando como estaba no llegaría a ningún lado ni lograría nada, únicamente enfurecerlo más.

El chico aterrizó de manera violenta haciendo retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies, caminó lentamente, de manera relajada y repleta de confianza, sabiendo a su presa acorralada.

Bellota lo miró largamente, encontrándolo igual de atractivo que siempre y recordándose al mismo tiempo lo importante que era mantener esa información únicamente en su cabeza. La mirada en aquellos ojos verde oscuro le trajo recuerdos, la primera vez había sido dolorosa, humillante y triste, sentimientos comunes si has sido forzada, pero después… después había sido muchísimo más sencillo.

¿Qué si estaba enferma?, no lo sabía, no le importaba tampoco en lo más mínimo, No eran humanos y a pesar de sus muchas habilidades Bellota tenía que reconocer que Butch era el macho de la especie, por lo tanto más fuerte que ella, más veloz, más poderoso.

La joven mujer se levantó para apoyar su espalda en un robusto roble del lugar, Butch estuvo frente a ella en un parpadeo, su aliento ardiente cosquilleándole la piel, su lengua paseándose, lamiendo el sabor salado de su cuello, causándole estragos en su respiración.

La pubertad les había traído numerosos cambios, más dolorosos incluso que para las personas comunes; sus extremidades terminaban ahora en dedos, sus ojos y cabezas habían terminado alcanzando un tamaño proporcionado a su cuerpo, y la naturaleza había sido generosa con la chica, dotándola con largas y torneadas piernas de las que se sirvió para encarcelar la pelvis de su contraparte.

Para ellos era algo simple, natural; el acoplamiento era solo posible entre ellos, más allá de ser delincuente y heroína, más allá de todo valor o moralidad, eran iguales, y se servían de eso para lo que hacían, dando excusas de desahogos, y desfogues para reencontrarse, no queriendo reconocer sentimientos frente al otro, no queriendo nunca lucir débiles.

A pesar de lo traumático de la primera vez, la heroína siempre quería más, para ella una violación no era ni por asomo lo que es para una chica normal, su mente y su cuerpo se habían restablecido sin inconveniente, dejando una curiosidad a la chica que había querido hacer algo bueno del recuerdo, quiso que se convirtiera en algo que deseara repetir. Era normal que ambos se buscaran, frágiles cuerpos humanos no serian suficientes para ellos.

Butch lanzó un gruñido al aire al sentir a su compañera restregarse contra él, ¡bendito contacto!, se quitó la estorbosa camiseta e hizo lo propio con Bellota, la chica suspiraba y a él le encendía increíblemente escuchar su nombre de manera suplicante de los labios de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía.

Para el muchacho la entrada a la adolescencia había sido difícil, su cuerpo le exigía "drenarse", y vaya que lo había intentado, las mujeres prácticamente se lanzaban a sus pies, desviviéndose y peleando entre ellas por sus atenciones, y lo intentó con algunas, vaya que lo intentó, aquellas pobres idiotas sí que habían quedado mal, una en el hospital aun, sin despertar del coma.

Fue a los dieciséis cuando aquella fierecilla llamó su atención, era como él, era la única mujer que podría satisfacerlo e incluso gozar con él, sin contar claro a sus hermanas, pero la frígida pelirroja y la mocosa rubia no lo atraían como aquella morena, ella era para él la lujuria encarnada, con aquellos labios rojos entreabiertos gimiendo por más.

La vio llevar sus manos hacia el roble, enterrando sus dedos en la madera como si se tratara de tierna mantequilla, y dirigió nuevamente sus labios hacia aquel delgado cuello, dejando la marca de sus dientes como hacía en cada encuentro, obedeciendo a los impulsos primarios, marcándola como suya, asegurándose que la huella de sus dientes estuviera siempre presente mientras estuviera con él, suscitando tantas peleas como fueran necesarias.

Sintió a la pelinegra apresarlo más y aquella calidez hirviente en su parte baja terminó por desatarlo, aceleró el ritmo y escuchó al resistente árbol crujir quejándose del maltrato, Butch rogó a cualquier deidad disponible por que el tronco aguantara lo suficiente para terminar.

Sintió a Bellota revolverse, y la sintió llegar, se esforzó por complacerla, hojas del roble comenzaron a caer, la muchacha sollozaba suplicante abrazando a su pareja contra su pecho, buscando el increíble final que siempre era capaz de regalarle, no le importaban las reglas, le valía un pepino si lo que hacían estaba mal, en esos momentos solo ellos dos existían.

Butch la quitó del árbol antes de que terminara de romperse azotándola sin cuidado sobre el piso lleno de hojas, hundiendo la tierra debido a la fuerza del empuje, él chico se centró en complacerla, estaba consciente de que esa primera vez había sido una completa mierda, pero aún así, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho había logrado captar la atención de la chica, lo correspondía, y secretamente lo agradecía.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir las uñas de su fierecilla arañarle la espalda, el dolor y los arañazos desaparecieron al instante cuando sintió aquellas paredes estrecharse más, él también se encontraba cerca, pero se mantuvo firme en que ella terminara primero, se relajó al ocurrir esto y se permitió disfrutar y alcanzarla.

Se quitó de encima de ella recostándose a su lado, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo y respiró profundo calmando su errático corazón, esperaba escuchar a Bellota a su lado buscando su ropa para marcharse enseguida como solía hacer, pero no escuchó nada de eso, solo su respiración agitada igual a la suya.

Bellota se había quedado ahí recostada, quitó su brazo de encima buscándola, quería saber a qué se debía aquella anomalía de su pequeña rutina, pero ella solo estaba ahí, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y el chico la observó, quizá por primera vez desde el comienzo, la observó verdaderamente, más que como compañera sexual la observó como mujer.

Caderas tal vez un poco estrechas que hacían lucir menos su cintura, busto pequeño, delgada, pero sin aquella delicadeza propia de las bailarinas, ella era músculos delineados, piernas largas y fuertes y una mirada enormemente expresiva que la hacían un libro abierto para él, era buena mentirosa para todo el mundo, pero él era la excepción.

La chica abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a aquellos tan similares a los suyos, ya no la miraban con enojo, tampoco con deseo, solo había curiosidad en aquellos ojos verde oscuro, se giró acomodándose sobre su costado, su cabeza sostenida por su mano, su contraparte la imitó quedando frente a ella, ninguno habló, no era algo común para ellos hacerlo, no interactuaban más allá del contacto físico.

Butch miró a los ojos a su mujercita durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, los vio pasar por muchas emociones; curiosidad, cansancio, frustración, algo de enojo incluido, pero la chica se mantenía callada.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó, resonando en el bosque vacío como ecos lejanos, se centró en aquellos labios medio segundo y para cuando regresó a sus ojos los encontró brillantes y extrañamente divertidos, el muchacho frunció el ceño, desconocía el motivo de la risa, de los ojos brillantes, ¿se estaría burlando de él?

El ceño desapareció completamente cundo Bellota gateó grácilmente hasta acomodarse sobre su estómago, sus blancas piernas a sus costados y su pecho pegado al suyo. La sujetó por la cintura interrogándola con la mirada, la chica lo ignoró olímpicamente y llevó sus dientes a la unión del cuello y el hombro del muchacho que se sintió en la gloria al percatarse de aquella débil punzada de dolor, era imposiblemente estimulante.

Bellota mordió hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en su paladar, al despegarse de su cuello atacó sus labios, y escuchó a Butch suspirar por primera vez en los casi dos años que tenían "juntos", en ese tiempo no había sucedido siquiera uno solo y le parecía casi un pecado no haberlo hecho antes. La chica quiso reír de felicidad pura al sentir a aquel duro villano aferrarla como a tabla de salvación en un naufragio.

Besarlo era increíble, no se sentía torpe o tímida, no sentía mariposas ni alguna otra cursi porquería con las que su empalagosa hermana menor insistía, no, lo que sentía al besarlo era salvaje, la recorría entera calentándole el pecho y dejándola lista para una segunda ronda.

A su espalda sintió a Butch listo para la fiesta nuevamente, sonrió y se dejó llevar por él de nuevo, él siempre querría llevar las riendas y ella siempre estaría dispuesta a dárselas, Butch la hacía sentirse indefensa, femenina y deseable, supuso que eso había llamado su atención desde la primera vez; los chicos no se le acercaban, ya fuera por temor… bien no se le acercaban por temor.

Era lindo sentirse así, sentirse protegida en lugar de proteger, sentirse como mujer y solo como eso, sin cargos ni responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, sin las burlas de las muchas zorras de la escuela que la llamaban masculina y otras muchas lindas sandeces, dejo de pensar cuando Butch le acarició las mejillas profundizando el beso.

¿Y qué si él era el malo y ella la buena? ¿Y qué si fue un abusador? ¿Y qué si tal vez no era la primera? ¿Qué importaba si ahora ella era la única?

* * *

Bien, pues por algún momento de inspiración me dedique a escribir y publicar esto, espero a que puedan darse el tiempo de dejar algún comentario si les gustó y si no también, los reviews nos ayudan a mejorar, gracias =D


End file.
